I Love the Way You Lie
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R. A/N: This story is being continued as the original author-Jen2626-chose not to. She gave me permission to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. My name is silverbellbaby. This story 'I love the way you lie' was previously written by Jen2626. She had four chapters completed, but decided to stop writing it. I am one of the readers who enjoyed this story, so I asked her for her permission to continue it. She told me she would not be continuing it, so she gave me her blessing to write it. The first four chapters she wrote will stay in effect, but I did my best to fix the errors as she stated she had some in the story. I think this story is well written regardless so I hope you enjoy my spin on things after Chapter 4. I hope you will let me know what you think so I know if I'm doing okay with resuming this story. I know her followers already reviewed the first four chapters, but if you choose to review again, feel free. For those of you that are new to this story, I hope you will consider leaving feedback as every writer likes to hear how they're doing. Like Jen2626 said in her Author's Note at the beginning of her story, the first 4 chapters go by quick, meaning lots of things happen. She stated in her A/N some people weren't too happy with the fast paced storylines, but she preferred it. With me, I do my best not to do that as I feel it should be at a moderate pace. I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not, so you can let me know if you choose to. I have a few chapters already written past Chapter 4, but this story will NOT be updated regularly as I have other stories in progress. I hope that will not persuade you from not reading/leaving feedback.**

**I also have some other Damon/Stefan/Elena stories I'm currently writing if you're interested. They are not posted yet, but I'm hoping to soon. Feel free to let me know what you think when I do post. I'm waiting till I have enough written on those as well. As you will find out in Chapter 5 of 'I Love the Way You Lie', my writing is different than Jen2626's as well as other writers. It is in play format. I write that way for all my stories. I hope you will still read/let me know what you think. If you ever have any questions, feel free to send them my way. I'd rather you ask me then be frustrated and stop reading if you're enjoying the story. I didn't change the original author's writing methods as I didn't want to risk changing the story. Thank you to those who read/review. Thank you for listening. Happy reading. Words written in **_**italics **_**means someone is thinking to themselves. I don't own VD, but I do own the plot (well, after Chapter 4, that is).**

**Title: I love the way you lie**

**Summary: Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

(Elena woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and walked into the kitchen. Angel was sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons. I looked at the kitchen and it was trashed, cereal was spilled all over the table and even on the floor. I sighed at the thought that she had to get into everything and make a mess. She was only four so I had to give her some credit for making breakfast herself)

Elena: "Angel, when you're finished eating come help me clean this up, ok?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Okay, mama."

(Sometimes when she smiled at me like that she looked like her father. She makes a lot of the same expressions that he made. Not to mention she has his blue eyes and dark hair. I still wonder sometimes if I made the right choice not telling him that I got pregnant)

*****Flashback*****

(Elena was getting more nervous the closer she got to the boarding house. She is pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby. How could she tell him this? She can't….no he would try and talk her into an abortion. Or he might just leave when she has the baby after he realizes he can't handle being a father. She was going to have to raise this baby on her own. But what will she tell Damon? Elena sighs)

She drove up and shakily got out, Elena knocked on the door and Stefan answered. "Hey Elena."

"Hi…um is Damon here?" _Please say no, please say no, please say no_.

Stefan: "Yeah, he's up in his room, go on up."

Elena slowly went up to his room and knocked. No one answered so she just went in. "Damon?" I called out softly. He came out of the bathroom shirtless and drying his hair.

He smirked at me, "Trying to get a peek?"

I smiled at him then frowned remembering why I came over. "Damon…we need to talk."

Damon: "Ugh. Oh, that doesn't sound good."

(He looked at me with a worried expression on his face)

Elena: "It's not…Damon I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to blurt it out."

Damon: "Alright."

Elena: "A week ago I got drunk and slept with someone else….and I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen and then he sat on the bed and glared at me. "Who did you sleep with?"

Elena: (muttered) "It doesn't matter."

Damon: "Elena! I deserve to know who you cheated on me with!"

_Shit I didn't think this through_. _I had to come up with a name and quick._ "Um….it was Matt…" _Yeah that makes sense after all he is my ex-boyfriend._

His blue eyes got darker. "Matt? The bus boy?" He asked incredulously. He always has hated Matt, but he's never given me a real reason behind it other than he annoys him.

I nodded, "Yes." I hated hurting him like this, but I didn't have any other choice.

Damon: (angrily) "Elena, leave!"

Elena: (surprised) "W-what?"

Damon: (snarled angrily) "Get out! I don't ever want to see you again, understand?!"

(Elena ran out of the boarding house crying. Stefan tried to stop her but she pushed past him sobbing. The next day Stefan called me up and told me Damon left town)

*****Present*****

(Elena hasn't seen Damon since then. Elena couldn't think about him it's just too hard. She loved him so much, but Damon isn't the type of guy that wants to be tied down with a kid. After Angel finished eating, we cleaned up the kitchen and went summer shopping. She loved the mall and she was only four. We shopped for a few hours and then we met up with Caroline for lunch)

"Hey Care." I said as I sat down.

(She smiled at me then pats Angel's hair. Angel grinned up at her. She loved any attention she could get)

Angel: "Mama, can I get chicken fingers?"

I nodded and watched as Angel colored in her coloring book. Matt came to the table and took our orders. "So, Care, how are you and Tyler doing?"

Caroline: (looking away) "Fine."

Elena: (raising my eyebrow) "Care?"

Caroline: (sighs) "Tyler is insane over this Klaus thing, I can't even bring up Klaus's name without him getting piss-" (looks over at Angel) "I mean angry, he thinks Klaus is going to steal me away."

Elena: "Is he? Do you have feelings for him?"

Caroline: (moves her head around & stutters) "N-No. Y-Yes. I-I don't know. But even if I do, I'm not going to do anything about it. Tyler and I have gone through a lot and just because I might have feelings for him doesn't mean I'll run into Klaus's arms."

Elena: "Does Klaus have the same feelings for you?"

Caroline: "Yeah, lately he's been doing everything in his power to come between Tyler and me. He's been flirting with me nonstop. Not to mention he and Tyler are threatening to kill each other."

Elena: "I wish I could give you some advice, but it's a tough situation."

Caroline: (mutters) "Tell me about it."

(After Matt brings out our food, we start to eat. Angel was having trouble opening the ketchup. She squeezed it too hard and it squirted some guy in the back of the head. He turned around and glared)

Angel: (eyes widened) "Oops, sorry mister."

(He muttered and angrily got up and left. When he walked out, Caroline and stared at each other for a moment and started to laugh hysterically. Angel smiled as if she was pleased with herself for making us laugh)

"What's so funny ladies?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Caroline's eyes got huge. I turned quickly.

"Damon?"

**Chapter 1 Done**

**Thank you all for reading. This was the first chapter of Jen2626's story. I edited it a little. If you have any comments/opinions, feel free to share as I'd love to hear them. All that I ask is you please be respectful as no writer likes to have someone yelling at them about something. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**** Also, in the beginning of this story, the original author mentioned she would be doing a side story of Caroline/Klaus/Tyler and their drama as well. Being I'm continuing this story, my question for you is...do you want Caroline with Klaus or Tyler? I know everyone has their preference and I want everyone to be able to have their say on the topic. Consider this a poll for future chapters. I will let you know when the time comes for the poll to be done. FYI: the most popular answer will be used. Meaning, if there are more Klaus answers, Klaus will be with Caroline down the line. If there are more Tyler answers, Tyler will be with Caroline. Whatever decision is made in the end, I hope you will respect it and still enjoy the story. So far, I have two extra chapters completed after Chapter 4, but I want to know your opinions on my poll as well as this chapter if you want me to continue. I have a Klaroline story already being posted on the site if you're a Klaroline fan called 'A Thousand Years' by the singer Christina Perri. If you're Tyler/Caroline fans, I have a few stories with them included but it is also a Elena/Damon/Stefan story as well. I'm hoping to post those (I have 3 Elena/Damon/Stefan stories I'm currently working on) soon. I hope you will consider looking out for them. **** Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who took the time to review, follow, and favorite! Here's the next update.**

**Title: I love the way you lie**

**Summary: ****Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R.**

**Chapter 2**

"What's so funny ladies?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Caroline's eyes got huge. Elena turned quickly.

Elena: (shocked &wide eyed) "Damon?"

Damon: (smirks) "The one and only."

(Elena looked over at Caroline and stared at her for a moment. She looked just as shocked as me. She couldn't have told him about Angel. Caroline is the only one besides Jeremy that knows she's Damon's daughter. Elena couldn't tell Bonnie. She always hated him and Elena was afraid of her being too judgmental. Elena told her that she had a one night stand with a stranger. She know that isn't much better but she panicked)

Angel: "Who is this, mama?" _Oh no one important just your father, sweetie_

Elena: "Um, he's an old friend. Damon, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Damon: (nods) "Sure thing, Elena."

(Elena got up and walked outside with him. Once we got outside, she stared at him. She can't believe he was here…after four years. He came back but why? She needed to find out)

Elena: "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon: (smiles) "You know what they say, there is no place like home."

Elena: (sighs) "Damon…"

Damon: (snaps) "Look, I just wanted to see you and see how you were doing, ok?"

(Elena nods)

Damon: "So, where is the baby daddy?"

_I'm looking at him_

Elena: "He's not in the picture. He didn't want anything to do with her."

Damon: (scoffs lights) "You're kidding? Bus boy didn't want the white picket fence marriage and a baby in the carriage kind of life?"

_Shit! He's talking about Matt_

Elena: (sighs) "Damon, please I don't want to talk about this anymore. I need to get back inside now."

Damon: (shrugs) "Alright let's go."

(Damon starts to walk inside)

Elena: "Damon! What do you think you're doing?"

Damon: "Going back inside. I want to meet your daughter."

(He kept walking, not caring if she was following or not. _Oh, this isn't going to be good, she thought to herself. _He sat in our booth, right across from Angel. Caroline glared at him. Elena sat down next to Damon since that was the only seat left.

Angel: (excitedly) "Hey, you have my eyes!"

(Elena bit her lip. _Oh, no_. Caroline looked up at me and gave me a worried look)

Damon: (tilts his head) "Count your blessings kid. These eyes are very rare and only the lucky ones get to have them."

(Elena lets out the breath she was holding. At least he wasn't suspicious)

Angel: "Mama, can I have some dessert?"

Elena: "Finish your chicken first then you can."

(She hurried up and took one last giant bite, stuffing it in her mouth. Elena stared at her for a minute then started to giggle)

Elena: "Fine. What do you want?"

(It took her minute to answer, but finally she swallowed it)

Angel: "I want a fudge sundae."

Caroline: "I'll get Matt over here."

(Caroline started to wave him over. _Dammit, Elena thought to herself)_

Caroline: "MATT!"

(Damon glared over at Matt. _Shit this isn't going to be good_. Matt walked over)

Matt: "What can I get you?"

Angel: (happily) "I want a fudge sundae!"

(Matt smiled at her and Damon kept glaring at Matt)

Matt: "Can I help you with something?"

_(Oh, no_. I felt my heart stop)

Damon: (growled) "Yeah, how about taking some responsibilities for your kid!"

(Matt looked at him weirdly)

Matt: "_My_ kid?"

(Angel looked at Elena in confusion)

Angel: "What's happening, mama?"

Elena: "Matt, could you please get Angel her sundae? It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

(He nodded and left while mumbling. Damon still looked annoyed and then he glared over at Elena. _Oh jeez this should be good_)

Damon: "Matt isn't her father, is he?"

(Before Elena could answer Caroline spoke up)

Caroline: "C'mon on Angel. Let's go to the bathroom."

Angel: (shakes her head) "But I don't have to go potty."

Caroline: "Then you can keep me company. I'll even let you try on my make-up."

Angel beamed up at her, "Okay!"

(Them leaving left an angry looking Damon to me. _Great just great_)

Damon: (angrily) "Answer me Elena!"

Elena: (sighs deeply in defeat) "No, Matt isn't the father."

Damon: "Who is?"

_You_

Elena: (shakes her head) "It doesn't matter. All I'll say is that he wouldn't have been a very good father anyways."

Damon: (determined) "I want to know who it is."

Elena: (raises her voice) "Too bad!"

(Elena was starting to get angry. Why can't he just let it go? No, he wanted a name and Elena wanted to tell him it was him. But she couldn't. If she told him that Angel was his, it could go one of two ways. Either he could get furious at her for lying to him all these years. Or he could just leave again and she'd never see him again. She can't let that happen, _not_ again)

(Damon calms down and tries to comfort her with his soothing words)

Damon: "Elena, I want to help you."

(Elena loses her patience with her ex and shouts)

Elena: "Damon, I'm fine! I don't need help. Angel is great kid. She doesn't need a father."

(He grabs my hand and looks into her eyes. She stared into his beautiful blue eyes)

Damon: (pleads softly) "Please."

(Right now all she wanted to do was kiss him, but she couldn't. Elena couldn't get close to him. She had to think about Angel. She came before anything, even her own selfish desires)

Elena: (sighs softly) "Damon, how can you even want to help me? After what I did to you?"

(Damon shakes his head and speaks gently)

Damon: "Elena, that was four almost five years ago. I'm over it."

(Angel and Caroline walk out of the bathroom. Angel had some red lip stick on and blush. Elena smiled at her. She looked over at Damon and he kept watching Angel. It looked like he was studying her carefully. Damon looked back at Elena and stared at her for a long moment before he looks shocked, yet understood what was going on)

Damon: "I'm Angel's father."

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you don't mind some of the changes I made to this story. I would love to hear from you on what you think so far, whether you're new readers or have been here since the original author posted this story. Like I stated at the end of Chapter 1, ****the original author mentioned she would be doing a side story of Caroline/Klaus/Tyler and their drama as well. Being I'm continuing this story, my question for you is...do you want Caroline with Klaus or Tyler? I know everyone has their preference and I want everyone to be able to have their say on the topic. Consider this a poll for future chapters. I will let you know when the time comes for the poll to be done. FYI: the most popular answer will be used. Meaning, if there are more Klaus answers, Klaus will be with Caroline down the line. If there are more Tyler answers, Tyler will be with Caroline. Thank you to those who participate. ****Thank you also for your thoughts! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, follow, and favorite. I appreciate hearing your thoughts on the story/chapter. To any new reviewers/readers, welcome! Like I stated in Chapter 1, I write differently than other writers on this site. I know you are not used to it and I apologize for that. But this (play format) is the only way I know how to write. I know a reviewer was displeased with my writing methods. I'm sorry you feel that way, but please understand I won't change how I write. I am more than happy to explain a scene/storyline if you are having trouble understanding it, but with my other stories, I haven't had any troubles. My writing methods will take place in Chapter 5 but until then, I've been proofing the original writers' errors that she said she had.**

**As for my poll at the end of chapter 1 regarding who you'd like to see, so far, except for maybe one or two people who want Tyler, everyone wants Caroline with Klaus. I haven't written Chapter 7 yet, but I have ideas on it. It's just a matter of writing it. My poll is still ongoing as like I said, I will let you know when I'm ending it. Anyways, happy reading and please review! Thanks!**

**Title: I love the way you lie**

**Summary: ****Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

(Angel and Caroline walked out of the bathroom. Angel had some red lip stick on and blush. I smiled at her. I looked over at Damon and he kept watching Angel. It looked like he was studying her carefully. Damon looked back at me and stared at me for a long moment before finally speaking)

Damon: "I'm Angel's father."

(Elena's mouth dropped open. How did he figure it out? Well, the only way out of this was denial)

Elena: "No, of course not! Why would you say that?"

(Elena made a gesture for Caroline to go away. She took Angel to the next table)

Damon: (tilts his head & raises his eyebrows) "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she looks exactly like me and you were pregnant right before I left."

_Crap he's figuring it out_

Elena: (whispers) "Maybe it's just a coincident."

Damon: (shakes his head) "I don't believe in coincidences. Did you even cheat on me? Or was that a lie, too?"

(Elena was speechless. She just stared at him not sure what to say)

Elena: (stutters) "I'm not really sure what to say right now."

He nearly shouted, "How about the truth!"

Elena: (sighed) "Fine! The truth is that I never cheated on you. When I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. I knew you wouldn't want her so I lied to you, and well you know the rest."

(He closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. He looked like he was trying to calm down. Finally he opened his eyes and looked furious. He clenched his teeth before speaking)

Damon: "So let me get this straight. Because you had some crazy thought concocted in that little head of yours, I missed out on four years of my daughter's life?!"

(Elena nodded. What else was she supposed to do? She looks at him and sighs)

Elena: "You must not think that highly of me to do what you did. I-I didn't want Angel to grow up with a father that eventually isn't satisfied with his life and leaves."

Damon: (sighs softly) "Elena, I'm not your father. I wouldn't ever do what he did. I want to be in Angel's life."

(Elena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think)

Elena: "I don't know if it's such a good idea. I mean, Angel has never met you or even really processed what a father is. She's young."

Damon: "That's exactly my point. Since she's so young, it won't be too confusing or completely disrupt her life. She needs to know me."

Elena: "Alright, why don't we all sit down and you can get to know her better." (He smiled) "But Damon, don't make me regret this."

(He nodded and we went to sit at the booth Angel and Caroline were at. Angel had chocolate all around her mouth and was licking her fingers)

Damon: "Get lost, blondie."

(Elena glared at him. Caroline rolled her eyes and got up)

Caroline: "I'll call you later, Elena."

(Caroline flipped her hair and left. Elena looked over at Damon. He looked like he was struggling on what to say to Angel)

Angel: "What's your friend's name, mama?"

(Angel asked while trying to lick some of the chocolate off her elbow. Elena laughed and helped her clean herself off)

Elena: "This is Damon. He isn't just my friend." (looking at her daughter) "He's also your dad."

Angel: (confused) "My daddy?"

Elena: (nods) "Yes, he's your parent."

Angel: "Oh. Ok."

(She smiled and started to color)

Elena: (curiously) "Sweetie, don't you have any questions?"

(Sometimes children are so easily content)

Angel: (shakes her head) "No."

(Damon looks at Elena and then back at Angel)

Damon: "So, what's your favorite thing to do?"

Angel: "Hmm, I like to go to the park and I love the zoo. Could we go to the zoo mama?"

Elena: "Maybe this weekend if you're good."

Angel: (smiles wide) "Ok!" (to Damon) "So, since you're my daddy you must be in love with mama, right? Are you going to kiss her like sleeping beauty?"

Elena: "Angel…"

Damon: (smiles) "Oh, I love your mother _very_ much."

(Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at him. She wasn't sure after all the lies she told him that he would still have feelings for her. He leaned into Elena. As much as she wanted to kiss him, she wasn't going to do it in front of Angel until she was more comfortable with him. Maybe once she knows him better Damon, Elena can think about starting their relationship again. Elena pushes him away)

Elena: "Sorry, Angel, but I'm not sleeping beauty. When you get home you can watch the movie, though, okay?"

(Damon looked agitated like a little kid who was denied the toy he wanted. Elena almost wanted to laugh)

Damon: "She should come home with me tonight. I'll watch her."

Elena: (weirdly) "Um…no, bad idea. She just met you today and you're moving way too fast. Let's just take it a step at a time, ok?"

Damon: "The only way Angel will be able to get to know me is to spend some time with me."

Elena: (tilts her head in slight frustration) "I realize that, but I have four years that I have to make up."

(He gave her a look. Yeah, she knew he was going to try that one. The old guilt trip never fails. But no way in hell was she letting him manipulate her into letting Angel stay over his house when he doesn't even know how kids work or the fact that Angel has never spent a night away from home before)

Elena: "Let's take it slowly and work your way up."

(He looked annoyed but let it ago when he realized that Angel was staring at us)

Angel: (smiles) "He should come to the zoo with us!"

Elena: (nods) "That's a great idea." (smiles) "Damon, do you want to go?"

Damon: (nods) "Yeah, that sounds….fun."

Angel: (shouts happily) "Yay! Can we please go today, mama? Pretty please!"

Elena: (sighs) "Fine. Damon, are you free?"

Damon: (smiles) "Free as a bird."

(Elena tries to pay the bill but Damon refused to let her. He paid himself while giving Matt a mock smile. Elena glared at him and scolded him for it. Angel thought that was pretty amusing. We drove to the zoo in Damon's car. Angel was nearly bouncing off her seat from the excitement)

Angel: "I can't wait to see the panda's. They're my favorite!" (to Damon) "What is your favorite animal, daddy Damon?"

(Elena choked back a laugh at her words. _daddy Damon. _Huh, that's a new one. Damon looked surprised, then shook it off and answered smoothly)

Damon: "Hmm, my favorite animal would have to be a panther." _Of course it is._

Angel: (tilts her head in fascination) "Why?"

Damon: "They are lethal. At night you can't see them coming. Most importantly they're always on the prowl and they take what they want. That's how I got your mom."

(Elena slapped his arm, but he just grinned at her)

Angel: (confused) "You just took her?"

Damon: (smirked) "Sure did."

Elena: (rolled her eyes) "Don't listen to him, Angel. That's not how it happened."

Angel: (puzzled) "Then how did it happen, mama?"

Elena: "Hmm, let me think here."

(I started to think back to the day we first met)

*****Flashback*****

(Caroline had decided to take Bonnie and me out for my birthday. I didn't want to go because I was severely depressed. This was my first birthday without my mom. Caroline being Caroline forced me to go to The Grill. We drove here and she started to pull in there)

Elena: (sighs) "Caroline, do I seriously have to do this?"

Caroline: "Yes!"

(As we got inside, everyone inside yelled, "SURPRISE!" My eyes widen in shocked. What the hell….? I told Caroline I didn't want to be around people today and she pulls this stunt? I sighed and put on a fake smile. I had to be nice. She's just trying to be a good friend and take my mind off everything. Still did she have to invite so many people? Some of these people I didn't even know. I smiled and thanked some people for coming and sat in the back far away from all the noise as possible. This sucked. I watched as everyone was socializing and being happy. Why can't I be like that anymore? I needed the old Elena back, but she's not here anymore. Caroline seemed to be having a good old time. She was talking to Tyler. Finally they're together. Caroline has been bitching about all the girls Tyler has been dating. He finally mustered up the courage and asked her out. They seem pretty happy together. Me, I have no love life at the moment. Who wants to date a depressed girl who has no fun? Caroline saw me hanging in the back and marched over here with a scowl on her face. _Oh boy here we go_)

Caroline: "Elena! Get your ass up and start dancing with some guys!"

Elena: "Ugh! I'll be at the bar."

(Elena went over to the bar and sat down on a stool, ordering a few tequila shots. Soon after the tequila was in her system, she was around The Grill dancing with every guy that she saw. She made another round to the bar and carried her drink around sipping it every so often. Hmm, Elena started to feel bad about being mean to Caroline. She did set this all up for her. Elena figured she should go apologize to her. Elena goes to go find her and slammed into a broad chest, spilling her drink all over someone. Elena looks up into a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen and his raven black hair was soaked. Elena stared for a moment and started to giggle insanely)

Guy: (raises an eyebrow) "You think this is funny?"

Elena: "Yeah." (giggles) "Don't you?"

Guy: (shaking his head) "You know what? I'm going to let you get away with this, just his once. Because you're pretty. But you owe me a name."

Elena: (rolling her eyes) "It's Elena Gilbert."

Guy: (smirks) "Ah, the birthday girl! Well, now I really have to let you get away with this."

(He takes her by the wrist and drags her over to the bar. I sat down next to him)

Elena: "So who are you?"

Guy: "Damon Salvatore."

(Damon grabs a few napkins to dry off his face. I kept staring at him)

Elena: "You have such blue eyes."

(Elena blushes as soon as the words come out. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He smirked. _Great now he's going to think I'm some desperate girl and leave while laughing at me_. I look away embarrassed. He took a hold of my chin and forced me to look at him)

Damon: "And you're beautiful."

(He leans in and kissed me)

*****Present*****

Elena: "Um, we met at school."

Damon looked at me with amusement in his eyes and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Liar."

(Elena blushes before she faces her ex)

Elena: "Shut up."

(Finally we arrived at the zoo a little bit later)

**Chapter 3 Done**

**Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed the update. Feedback is appreciated so I know how I'm doing with continuing this story. Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review/follow/favorite. It means so much to know you're enjoying the story I am continuing. As for my poll on Caroline's future beau...even though a few of you chose Tyler, the majority of you chose Klaus. You still have time to let me know which guy prefer if you haven't done so yet. I will let you know when the poll is done. Thank you to those who participate. Here is the next update. I don't own TVD.**

**Title: I love the way you lie**

**Summary: ****Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R.**

**Chapter 4**

(Finally Elena, Damon, and Angel arrived at the zoo. Once they paid to get in, they all went to the panda exhibit and Angel watched them in fascination. They might be cute, but they're pretty boring. They are her favorite animals. She has so many stuffed panda's at home. She watched them for over a half hour. Damon couldn't help but be amused by his daughter's enthusiasm)

Damon: "She really loves them, huh?"

Elena: (laughs) "You have no idea."

(Angel came running towards us)

Angel: (excitedly) "Let's go see the panther's, they're daddy Damon's favorite!"

(Elena bursts out laughing at her name for Damon. It never got old. Damon on the other hand didn't seem that amused)

Damon: "Sweetie, how about you call me Damon instead?"

(Elena looked at Damon weirdly. What was with the sudden change? Did he not want to take on the responsibilities for his own daughter? She should have known. He got freaked out and soon he'll leave again. _I'm so stupid! I should have known better. He wants Angel to call him Damon because he doesn't want to be her father. It hasn't even been a day and he's acting like this_)

Angel: "Okay! Let's go."

(Angel took Damon's hand and dragged him over to the panther's exhibit. Elena rolled my eyes. Why are we even here with him? What is the point? Throughout the whole zoo trip Elena let Angel talk Damon's head off about every little thing that popped into her head while she walked behind them silently. Finally Angel saw the park and decided that she wanted to play on the swing set. Elena sat on the bench and watched Damon push her. Finally Damon left her and came over here to sit with me. We sat in silence for a minute or so before he looked at me)

Damon: "What's wrong?"

(Elena looked at him weirdly)

Elena: "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

Damon: "Alright, Elena, before you even try to lie to me, I would just like to say that we dated for five years. I know you like the back of my hand. So I know you're pissed."

Elena: (snaps angrily) "I'm not mad!"

Damon: (sarcastically) "Oh my mistake."

Elena: (glares at him) "Shut up and leave it alone."

(He looked at her, all the humor gone from his face)

Damon: "No, I'm sick of you keeping things from me. I want to know what's bothering you."

Elena: "Fine. You want to know? I'm worried about Angel. I don't really know how long you're going to be sticking around and she's already growing attached to you."

Damon: "You think I'll leave?"

(Elena nodded without hesitation. He glared at me and for the first time since he's been back he snapped and said in an angry snarl)

Damon: "It's not like I left in the first place! You lied to me and told me you cheated on me so you would get an easy out!"

Elena: (scoffs) "An easy out?! I did what I thought was best for Angel!"

Damon: "No, you did what was easy for you! You don't want to get hurt again like you did when you dad left you. But you know what Elena, you robbed me. You robbed me of watching that little girl grow up!"

(Elena shook her head and looked away. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't be sure she made the right choice and she didn't know if she made the wrong choice. Damon says he's committed, but he doesn't know the responsibilities it takes to be a parent. She looked at him and sighed softly)

Elena: "I don't know what to say."

(He went silent and watched Angel. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke again)

Damon: "I want to be able to be a part of her life. And yours."

(Elena looked at him in shock)

Elena: "Really? After everything I did to you?"

(Damon sighs deeply and briefly looks away as he thought of her question. He faces his true love and shakes his head)

Damon: "I'm not going to lie. It will probably take some time to get over that. But I want to do it."

Elena: (nods) "Fine, I'll give you a chance with Angel. Tomorrow you can spend the day with her and maybe she can even sleep over if you want."

Damon: (smiles a little) "I do want that." (curiously) "What about you?"

Elena: "I…I don't know Damon…"

Damon: (sighs) "I guess will just take it slow, okay?"

Elena: (smiles a little & nods) "Okay."

(Elena was relieved. Wow, she can't believe how calm Damon was being about the whole thing. But sadly it won't last)

Damon: "Just know, Elena, that I want to be with you."

(Elena nodded. Soon it was time to leave. As we drove back to Elena's place, Angel was asleep in the backseat. The young mother was getting close to falling asleep herself. She ended up falling asleep. Elena cracked her eyes open when she felt herself being carried inside. Damon placed me in my bed)

Elena: (yawning) "Damon, where is Angel?"

Damon: (softly) "Asleep in her bed."

Elena: (nods & smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Damon: "Good night, Elena. Sweet dreams."

(He took off her shoes and tucked her in. He couldn't help but place a light kiss on her forehead before leaving)

**Chapter 4 Done**

**Hey, everyone. Well, here is the end of where Jen2626 left off. Next chapter will be where I will begin writing how I think the story should be played out. Please review and let me know what you think of everything. I did my best not to make too many changes of Jen's story, but like she stated in Chapter 1, she knew she made errors. I tried to correct the errors. I hope you are satisfied with the outcome. Thank you everyone who have reviewed/followed/favorited so far. I appreciate it. Thank you to everyone with your kind words since the beginning. You are the best. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who continue to review, follow, and favorite. I love reading all your thoughts and what you think of each update. This is the first chapter of my continuance from Jen2626, so I hope you like what you read. I would appreciate knowing whether I did okay with my attempt so I'm hoping you'll take the time to leave feedback. I did my best to stay with the original author's storyline while incorporating my own spin. As for the question on why doesn't Damon want to be called Daddy Damon, you will find out soon. I don't blame you as I'd be upset too if the father of my daughter requested to be called by their first name rather than 'Daddy...". Anyways, thank you and happy reading. I don't own TVD. **

**Title: I love the way you lie**

**Summary: ****Elena lied to Damon years ago, making him believe that she cheated on him. He comes back to Mystic Falls and finds out the truth. She had his child and kept her a secret all these years. He is determined not to let her get away this time. All characters are human. R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

(After breakfast, Elena told Angel she could watch 'Dora: The Explorer' on TV. Angel did very well at breakfast, so as promised, Elena put the channel on. As she was cleaning the kitchen, Elena couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's enthusiastic interest in the fictional character. Angel had probably seen the episodes a thousand times, but she never got tired of watching them)

(Just as Elena was finishing her cleaning, there was a knock at the front door. _Oh boy_, she thought to herself. She was hoping it wasn't Damon. At least, not this early in the morning. A light smile appeared across her face at Damon's tenderness in helping their daughter into bed and then helping her as well. Even though she was half asleep at the time, she enjoyed Damon taking care of them. As much as she was hoping Damon would step up at being a father, she had to accept the fact that he appeared nervous or something to that effect where Angel was concerned. It didn't help the fact that Damon asked Angel to call him 'Damon' over 'Daddy Damon'. Elena didn't understand why he made that move. The only thing she could think was that he wasn't quite ready to be a hands on father. Elena made it a point to ask Damon about it when she saw him again)

(Elena went to the front door and took a sneak peak at who was on the other side of the door through the glass window curtain. She breathed a sigh of relief before opening the door)

Elena: "Hey, Caroline."

Caroline: (slightly confused) "You look relieved to see me. What's going on?"

(Caroline walks into the house with Elena shutting the door behind her. The two ladies sit at the kitchen table. Caroline takes one look at her goddaughter, who is still watching 'Dora: The Explorer' before facing her best friend. She could tell something was wrong from the way Elena was acting. She decided to end the silence)

Caroline: (sighs) "Okay, what's going on?"

(Elena faces her friend weirdly)

Elena: "Why would something be wrong?"

Caroline: (raises her eyebrows) "Maybe because I know you, Elena Gilbert. I know when something is on your mind and something is definitely on your mind." (tilts her head sincerely) "What's wrong?"

(Elena sighs deeply as she knew she could never get anything past her friend. She hated being a downer, but she knew she needed to get it out or she feared she would go nuts. Caroline could tell Elena was torn, so she looked at her sympathetically)

Caroline: "I hope you know you can tell me anything."

Elena: (smiles briefly) "Yes, I know. I just hate dragging you down with my problems."

Caroline: (scoffs lightly) "You listen to mine all the time, Gilbert." (shrugs) "That's what friends are for, right?"

Elena: (nods a little) "True."

Caroline: (offers a smile) "So spill."

(Elena sighed softly before facing Caroline)

Elena: "It's the way Damon acted yesterday when he, Angel, and I were at the zoo."

Caroline: (confused) "What happened?"

Elena: "After learning he was Angel's father, she started calling him 'Daddy Damon'."

Caroline: (weirdly) "Okay, I don't see the harm in that being they're father and daughter."

Elena: "The weird part is...at the zoo, he told her to call him 'Damon' instead of 'Daddy Damon'."

Caroline: (puzzled) "Why the 180?"

Elena: (shrugs) "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is he's not as interested in being Angel's father like before."

(Caroline shakes her head in confusion)

Caroline: "But that doesn't make any sense because he practically ripped your head off when you didn't tell him at the beginning that they were father and daughter."

(Elena raises her hands in defeat)

Elena: "That's what I don't understand, either, Care. From my point of view, he wasn't father material at the beginning, so that's why I lied and said Matt was the father."

Caroline: (sighs) "Damon figured that out right away."

Elena: (nods) "Yeah, I know. He berated me for keeping them apart. Yet, at the zoo, something was off. Then, when Angel called him daddy Damon, he asked her to call him just Damon." (shakes her head in confusion) "I don't get it."

Caroline: "Well, the only way you'll have your answer is if you ask him."

Elena: (sadly) "Except if he doesn't want to be her father, not only will she be disappointed, but so will I."

(Caroline looks at her friend for awhile before she comes to a realization. She wasn't completely sure she was right, but she was pretty sure she was. Elena continues to look down sadly. Caroline decided now was the time to ask her question)

Caroline: "You're still in love with him, aren't you? You still love Damon."

(Elena quickly glances up and looks at her friend surprisedly)

Elena: "What?"

Caroline: "It's natural if you are considering you two have a child together."

(Caroline quickly glances at Angel, who jumps up and down in excitement at her show. Elena sighs sadly before shrugging)

Elena: "It doesn't matter if I still am or not, Care, because if he doesn't want to be in her life, where does that leave us?"

(Meanwhile, at the Salvatore residence, Damon and Stefan are in the study sitting down on the couch)

Stefan: "So, how'd it go with Angel and Elena?"

Damon: (shrugs) "Okay, I guess." (annoyed) "I wanted Angel to stay the night here, but Elena didn't think it was a good idea. She thought it was best to slowly ease into it."

Stefan: (nods) "She's right."

Damon: (scoffs) "Not you, too."

(Damon gets up off the couch in a huff and walks to the window. He folds his arms and sighs deeply. Stefan gets up and walks to his brother)

Stefan: "Damon, you said so yourself learning Angel was your daughter was a big shock."

(Damon glares at his brother)

Damon: "So? What's your point? Of course it was a shock. Wouldn't you be shocked, too, if you found out you had an almost five year old daughter you didn't know you had?"

Stefan: (nods) "Shocked...yes. But I would also stand up and be a father to my kid."

Damon: (defensively) "I am, Stefan! I was pissed off at the fact that Elena kept my daughter from me."

Stefan: "Damon, I understand that. But if you remember, you weren't exactly the most responsible guy back then. You drank and partied."

Damon: (angrily) "It doesn't mean I haven't grown up, Stefan!"

Stefan: (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure about that? Damon, I love you. You're my brother. But if you're not ready to be a father to that little girl, you need to speak up so you don't hurt her...or Elena."

**Chapter 5 Done**

**Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you think of the continuation of this story. I want to know how I'm doing. Am I doing badly or am I doing well? Should I continue with my take on this story? My apologies on the shortness of this update or any future updates. When I write them, I have ideas going through my mind, but there are many times the chapter ends on a cliffhanger (I'm guessing you don't really like them, but writers can't resist. ha-ha). Thank you for listening! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
